Colours of Life
by Floric1434
Summary: She had happiness, she had hope... But all is lost at the age of 7. And it didn't stop there... She needs to remember how to live again. Will the guy that once left her be able to save her?
1. Black Memories

Flo: YEEEHAAA! FINALLY! X3

Yuu: You finally decided to make YOUR version of IE…

Flo: YES! XX33 MEOW MEOW!

IE Cast: Yay… Woohoo… Flo and Yuu does not own IE… just Yuki and of course Yuuya…

Flo: Here's the first chappie! MEOW! XXX333 ENJOY! X3

Yuu: … =.="

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hokkaido, Japan, 6 years ago…**

"_**Golden Eagle!"**__ The 3 boys yelled together, kicking the ball in mid-air at the same time. The goalkeeper of the opposite team tried stopping it. _

"_**Frozen Sword!" **__He yelled. Even though only three people kicked the ball but it was still too strong for the goalkeeper to stop it._

"_GOAL!" The referee yelled as he blew his whistle. The 3 boys high-fived each other, one had jet black hair and snow white eyes, the other one had silver hair and grey eyes, while the last one, had light pink hair and the same grey eyes as the second one. The three of them ran over to the bench for their drinks._

"_We did it!" The silver haired boy exclaimed excitedly._

"_Yeah! We're Hokkaido's strongest!" It was the light pink haired boy turn to explode in excitement._

_The other one drank his water and smiled at his friends. _

"_Next stop is…" He said._

"_Japan!" The three of them high-fived each other again. A soft voice behind them made them turn._

"_Onii-chan! Shi-nii-chan! Atsu-nii-chan!" The young girl exclaimed excitedly as she made her way to the three on crutches. The one that was called 'Atsu-nii-chan' ran over to her and hugged her._

"_Yu-chan! We're glad you could make it!" The one with silver hair ran over to the two, followed by the black haired boy._

_The female laughed in delight at the attention. _

"_You guys we're awesome! I just wish I was able to play with all of you in the finals…" Her face saddened as her eyes stared at her left leg. There was a white cast over it._

_The 3 boys smiled._

"_When that leg of yours heals, you'll be running on the field with us!" The black haired male said as he ruffled the girl's hair._

_From afar the four of them saw their coach, waving to them. _

"_Looks like Coach need us for the team photo." The pink haired said, a little vexed._

"_Go on, I'll be here." The female told the three to go but they resisted. Instead, one of them took her crutches; another put her right arm around his neck and the other did the same to her left arm._

"_Wh-what are you guys doing?" She yelled as she tried release their grip but a 7 year old girl against two 8 year old boys, is not an easy win. She almost fell into the pile snow in front of her if it wasn't for her two 'brothers'._

"_Your part of the team!" One of them said._

"_But-" The female tried to protest but couldn't. They were already at the assembling point. The silver haired boy gave her back her crutches, knowing that she couldn't stand well without them._

_She smiled. The other grinned at her. The coach called them and the soccer team got into position for the photo._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"_The three of you were awesome," Mr. Fubuki said to his two sons and their friend._

"_I'm glad that the game wasn't cancelled because of the heavy snow," Mrs. Fubuki turned her head around to take a good look of the four kids._

"_It's just a pity that Yu-chan couldn't play with the three of you." She continued her sentence. The said girl smiled._

"_It's alright, Mrs Fubuki! Even without me, they were still able to win!" She exclaimed happily._

"_And I think that our soccer team could still win even without the Aoi siblings!" The black haired male said._

"_What makes you think that?" The silver haired boy, who was sitting in the seat in front of him, asked._

"_What are you talking about Shirou? You're awesome at defending! And Atsuya is the ace striker of team!"_

"_Yuuya is right boys. One is good at defending and the other is good at attacking. If the both of you are combined, you'll be perfect!" Mr. Fubuki agreed with Yuuya. His eyes however, never left the road in front of him._

"_Combined?" Atsuya wondered out loud._

"_Perfect?" His twin brother did the same as both of them stared at their father. The two smiled and turned to each other._

"_If the two of us are combined…"_

"_We'll be unstoppable!" The twins high fived, everyone in the car laughed. But their laughs lasted only for a few seconds when a loud rumbling noise was heard._

_Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Their eyes widened in shock and horror. The 7-year old girl screamed as her brother suddenly took her arm._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**America, 2 years ago…**

_It was snowing heavily on this night of December. Everywhere you look; it will be covered with soft white powder. The trees, the benches, the buildings… Everything… And even under the moonlit sky, you can still see everything clearly._

_A snow white haired girl is seen, walking around with no accurate cause to be here. She seemed to like the coldness of the night and winter. And once in a while she'll glance up at the night sky and smile. _

_It was close to midnight but the girl didn't seem to show any signs that she'll be leaving any soon. When she was walking near the frozen lake, a pair of strong arms pulled her into a hug from behind._

"_Hey, Yuki," A voice behind her said. She knew who it was immediately but…_

"_HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO CALL ME KOHARU!" She exploded in anger as she turned around to face the boy. The brunette in front of her chuckled._

"_But I think 'Yuki' fits you better, don't you think Yuki?" He chuckled again and nibbled her ear. The girl blushed hard and started to wave her arms around dramatically. _

"_KYAAA! LET ME GO!" _

_The boy laughed and released his embrace. The girl pouted and turned her head around to hide her blushing face._

"_So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" The boy asked her._

"_What are __**you **__doing here in the middle of the night?" The girl copied him. Both of them laughed._

"_I'm just walking around, kind of miss the snow in Japan though," The white-haired girl replied while smirking. But the boy can clearly see a tear prickling down her right cheek. Without hesitation, the brunette hugged the snow-white haired girl again. _

"_Don't ever think about Japan ever again, understood?" He said as he tightened his embrace around her. The girl slowly nodded and buried her face into his shirt, making it wet with her tears. The boy kissed the girl's forehead and wiped her tears with his thumb._

_They stayed like that for God knows how long, under the bitter coldness of the night and only accompanied by the stars in the sky and the snow falling around them…_

"_Thank you… Kazuya-kun…"_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**America, 1 year ago…**

_The girl breathed hard as she stopped. She was lost and couldn't find her way around. Her snow-white eyes scanned her surroundings. The hospital was somehow filled with people, wait no, doctors and nurses even though there were no major emergencies. Well, not that she knew of._

_Continuing her search, she continued to jog around the building. It was hard to find the room that she was looking for. But in the end, Room 167 was right now in front of her._

_She stared at the door, unsure of what to do. She couldn't just barge in and yell 'ARE YOU OKAY?' even though her conscience is forcing her to do that._

_Swallowing her nervousness down her throat and taking a step forward, she slid the door open and walked in with her eyes closed. She wasn't sure of what she might find and hoped for the best. She had already lost most of her loved ones and was begging to God in her heart that this one… this one won't leave her._

"_Kazuya…kun?" She said as she opened her eyes a little. A joyful smile spread across her face as she saw the said brunette on the bed with his head bandaged. But what confused her was that the brunette's face looked different. Not the usual joyful and happy-go-lucky look that she knew but a confused and frustrated face. The boy stared at her like she had a third eye, making her feel uneasy._

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" This one question was able to make her drop on her knees in disbelief. Her smile slowly faded and tears were running down her cheeks. "No way… No way… God, why this one too? Why?" She whispered to herself as she covered her face with her hands._

"_Hey, you okay?" She heard the boy sitting on the bed her ask but didn't bother to answer him._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hokkaido, Japan, now…**

Pressing the pause button on her iPod, the girl looked up and stared into the nearly black coloured sky.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

The lyrics of the song that she was listening to could still be heard in the background even though she had already stopped it. Pulling her headphones and placing them around her neck, she stood up from the cold bench and started walking back to her house.

Since her parents died, she was living with her friend's in Hokkaido. Now that they have found the will that was left by her parents, she was going to have to live with her uncle, aunt and cousin until she turned 18. She hated this… She hated all of this. Once her life was filled with love and happiness, now it's just filled with hatred and pain.

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts as she was halfway back to the house that she was currently living in.

"Yu-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A boy about a year older than her called out and stopped to take a breath.

"Well, sorry if I'm too much of a good hider," The girl shrugged as she turned around to face the taller male with long blonde hair and red eyes. The boy glared at her.

"Man, you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you!" The boy stated. The girl glared back at him.

"Yeah, whatever…" She shrugged her shoulders again and turned around to continue her journey back to the house to grab her things.

"No need to, Mom and Dad already took your things. They're in the car waiting right now, waiting for us. Come on! It's freezing here!" The boy said and shivered. He even sneezed.

The girl stopped in her tracks. She stood there like a frozen statue.

"Yu-chan?" The boy stared at her confused. Did he say something wrong?

The girl sighed and the boy can see a puff of smoke in front of her face. "Fine, let's go…" The girl finally exclaimed and walked into the other direction. The blonde-haired boy followed her back to the car that was a few blocks away from them.

Once they got in, the man in the driver seat started the engine and drove off. The snow-white haired girl stared outside her window lost in her thoughts once again. 'So there's no goodbye…' she thought to herself.

They drove past a school and the girl caught a glimpse of a few kids playing soccer on the field. She scanned the field in hopes of finding him and she did. He was near the goal post and from inside the car, the girl could hear the faint shout of the boy.

"_Eternal Blizzard!" _It was so soft that her ears couldn't really catch it. But she knew from heart that it was the same boy she was looking for…

Glancing back at the field, she saw the white-haired boy with golden eyes surrounded with snow as if he was in a blizzard. The said boy spun around and kicked the ball with all his might. The frozen ball went straight into the goal, freezing it.

She heard a low whistle and turned to her right.

"Woah, now that's one powerful shot." Her cousin, the blonde-haired boy exclaimed in amazement. 'Yeah…' She thought 'But not as strong as Golden Eagle…'

Returning her gaze back at the field, she stared at the boy with sad eyes.

"Gomen ne, Shi-nii-chan, till we meet again…" She whispered softly. Lucky for her, the other three people in the car didn't heard her and the car gained speed, as if the driver was eager to get out of the bitter coldness of Hokkaido. But no matter where she runs, she knows that she won't be able to find her colourful life again. Never…

**XOXOXOXOX**

Flo: So how was it?

Everyone: Don't tell us this is going to be an emo story?

Flo: Of course it's not! It's just…

Yuu: A little emotional (roll eyes)

Flo: So should I continue this thing? X3 If some of you are wondering (evil smile) I just might add some yaoi in this thing! X3

IE Boys: AH GREAT!

Flo: R&R MINNA! P.S: I'll probably continue this after I'm finish with half of the one-shot requests… :'( or maybe not! ;D


	2. White A Fresh New Start

Flo: I'm in a good mood to type right now thanks to your reviews everyone! XD I REALLY APPREACIATE THE REVIEWS! !

Yuu: SO have you decided to put any Yaoi in this thing?

IE Boys: PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO!

Flo: I don't know~ we'll let the readers vote! So tell me readers~ Do you want any Yaoi in this thing? ?

Yuu: The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven, just Yuki and Yuuya, and because Flo is going to kick the living daylight out of me if I don't do this… ONWARDS! !

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Please…please!  
>Can you keep my secret?<em>

_The mirror sparkles brightly  
>How do I appear in it?<em>

The 13-year old teenager yawned as she stretched out her arms. The alarm clock on her phone continued to play the song from Mizuno Saaya. Lazily, she pressed the 'off' button on her phone and got up from bed.

Glancing at the clock she sighed. It was still early. 'Early? EARLY?' She scolded herself. 'It's 7:15 in the morning and you're calling THAT early?'

She rushed into the bathroom and took a five minute shower and slid on the Raimon boy school uniform. Staring into the mirror in front of her, she sighed. She tied her long white hair until it was a tight knot and using her right foot, she pulled out a box from under her bed.

It was brown and had little snowflakes scattered all over it. She opened the lid and dug her hand in it. Hesitating, she took out the insides of the box and placed it around her head. It was a black wig.

She glanced at the tall mirror again.

"Exactly like him…" She said to herself. Yeah, thanks to her snow white eyes, she looked exactly like her brother especially with the help of the wig. Her gaze changed from the mirror to the picture frame beside it. It was a picture of her, her older brother and a pair of twins in a group hug after they won the semi-finals of a football tournament about 6 years ago.

She stared at the photo, more specifically at her brother.

She took her black watch from the bedside table and clasped it onto her right wrist. Clearing her throat, she looked at the mirror again and grinned. She opened her mouth to speak but instead of using her original voice, she changed her voice a little, making her sound like she was someone else. A gift both the Aoi siblings had.

"Ohayo, Yuuya Aoi!" It was no surprise to her. She sounded exactly like her brother too. Without hesitation she dashed out of her room and into the kitchen. She ate nothing but a few loaves of bread.

She yawned and grabbed the keys to her apartment door and locked the door. Noticing that she was probably going to be late, she jogged to the elevators, passing by some neighbours.

"Good morning, Yuuya!" A middle aged woman greeted her. She grinned and waved back at her.

"Good morning, Miss Yoshikuni!"

After that, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the 'G' level button. You guessed it right people, nobody, absolutely nobody (except the old man at that ramen shop where she worked at) knew that the happy-go-lucky Yuuya Aoi was actually his little sister, Yuki Aoi, who has her own reasons to change her identity.

She grinned again as she jogged out of the elevator. But nobody seemed to notice that behind that grin, was a wounded heart, just waiting to break into tiny little pieces…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She stopped in front of her locker, in the same time gasping for air. She was lucky her apartment was only a few blocks away from the school. If not, she could've been late. A few students greeted her, or more accurately greeted her brother.

"Hey, Yuuya! Slept in again huh?"

"Yup!" Yuki grinned and waved at the blue-haired girl that greeted her.

She opened her locker door and placed her bag in it. Yuki checked her schedule that was glued onto the locker door. Her first class was Science.

Sighing in annoyance, she took out her science textbook. The subject wasn't really her favourite one. Neither of the subjects were her favourites.

The buzzing sound of a radio and a muffled voice of the freaky and weird President of the Radio Club could be heard.

"Good morning students of Raimon Jr. High! Are you guys ready for some awesome songs from your favourite deejay, Junichiro? !"

Yuki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Some of the students around her did the same. This guy on the school radio is a big fan of sappy love songs and every time it was Tuesday, students had to bring earplugs to school or just skip.

Preparing for the worst, Yuki dug her hand into her locker again, in hopes that her headphones and iPod would be in there. She sighed in relief when she felt something smooth. It was her iPod alright.

She was about to look for her headphones next when a familiar melody filled the school building.

_There's nothing in this world__  
><em>_There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs__  
><em>_There's nothing in this world__  
><em>_There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet__  
><em>_Cos me love life's so right__  
><em>_When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight__  
><em>_Cos he fills up my life__  
><em>_Like the star, he shines bright__  
><em>_Boy, come with me now_

She dropped her iPod and it landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Wow… That's pretty weird of Junichiro to be playing something like this." She heard someone behind her say.

"Yeah, he'd usually play something out of the ordinary. Oh well, at least we can enjoy Tuesday mornings again!" Another said and both of them laughed, completely unaware of the frozen cross dressing girl near them.

_The first night me meet her__  
><em>_Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no__  
><em>_Because the gal look sweet and ?__  
><em>_And me really want to take her home__  
><em>_Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind__  
><em>_When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerised__  
><em>_Picture perfect like a Kodak moment_

That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. In less than a minute she was already climbing up the stairs to the rooftop, the only place in the school that wasn't equipped with speakers.

She was shivering. Not because it was cold but because she was afraid. Afraid of what she doesn't know… Or does she?

The soft ringing of the school bell reached her ears. But she was still shaking… She shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget the ringing of the school bells and the song that she had accidently heard just now.

_A few guys whistled as they ushered the two to sing._

"_Bu-…"_

_The brunette smirked and opened his mouth. "There's nothing in this world, there's not another girl that could satisfy my needs~"_

_The girl blushed hard. Soon, she was smiling too. "There's nothing in this world, there's not another boy that could make feel so sweet, yeah~"_

Yuki's eyes shot open. She covered her mouth with her hands and screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting her uniform. She pulled her hands from her mouth and crawled into a ball, sobbing.

She hated herself… She hated being weak. She tried being stronger but why… just why couldn't she be like the others? Was it because she was a girl?

Thunder and lightning broke in the sky and the young girl winced. It started to pour and the temperature went down rapidly. But Yuki stayed like that, she didn't move from her spot even though her conscience was forcing her to stand up and walk back to science class before she catches a cold.

A little squeak was heard and Yuki lifted her head. A small brown squirrel was in front of her, its big sad eyes staring at her. Yuki stared back. It didn't seem to mind getting wet like Yuki.

The little squirrel didn't move when a loud thunder broke out in a distance while Yuki jumped.

"I thought squirrels are afraid of humans." She made a statement as she slowly patted the petite squirrel's head.

Yuki smiled as the squirrel climbed up her arm and sat on her head. It made some squeaking sounds and lowered his head, his eyes staring into Yuki's white ones again but this time, he was upside down. She laughed.

Animals sure did have a way with cheering her up…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Uumm… I have nothing much to say but…

**Please vote if you guys want any Yaoi in this fic!**

And…!

**Read and Review please!**

IE Boys: WHY ARE YOU A FAN OF YAOI FLO? WHY?

Flo: I don't know! Personally, I think this chap is kinda useless… Oh well~


	3. Sandy Blond Replay

Flo: (reading a book; cries) WHY THE HELL AM I A BIG FAN OF SUPER SAD STORIES? ! Wait… I've never ever watched a romantic and sad love story… Weird…

IE Cast: Then how about a book? (points at the book Flo's holding)

Flo: Oh this? It's just my notebook with this story's plot ^^ Trust me, all the books I've read ends with a happy ending =.=

IE Cast: … And… you cried? ? …?

Flo: Ehehehe… (sweatdrops) Yuu's asleep and I don't own Inazuma Eleven! If not, THIS WILL BE THE STORY LINE OF INAZUMA ELEVEN! ! XD Maybe… (sweatdrops)

**XOXOXOXOX**

Natsumi watched in disappointment as Raimon's soccer club lost another score to Teikoku.

"And to think that that Endou kid wanted to be in the Football Frontier's this year…" She sighed and placed her binoculars on her desk. To her, that brown-haired male was an idiot, thinking that Raimon's soccer club could beat the strongest team in their district.

She continued to babble about Endou's dumbness when the door knocked.

"Come in,"

The door creaked open and the head of a thirteen year old with jet black hair popped in.

"Ah, Yuuya Aoi, you finally decided to come. It's getting boring waiting for you, you know?"

The black haired teen walked in and took a seat. "I'm only late for about three minutes, no harm done. So what do you want from me, Natsumi?" Yuuya asked.

Natsumi's vein popped and she glared at him. 'And he didn't even bother calling me senpai!' Natsumi grunted in her head.

Noticing that the boy in front of her was staring, she bent into one of the drawers and took out a sheet of paper.

"It's the middle of the school year, and you're still not a member of any of the clubs! This is your last chance, Yuuya." Natsumi reminded him as she pushed the sheet of paper to him; calling him by his first name as he had requested everyone he knew to call him that. It really was troublesome having a student like Yuuya on board Raimon. He refused to join any clubs and according to school records, never once have he ever joined school activities!

Yuuya sighed. He took a good look at the paper in front of him. It was his profile sheet and he noticed some of it was empty, For example, the clubs.

'_Since the club's going to be banned… I don't see any harm in joining for a few days…' _Yuuya wondered. He took a pen and wrote something on the piece of paper.

'Victory!' Natsumi thought.

"I guess it doesn't hurt playing _it _again." Yuuya mumbled as he got up and left. "See ya, Natsumi."

The red haired female stared at the door and then at the paper on her desk. 'What did he mean by that?' Natsumi wondered as she read what Yuuya had wrote on it.

"The soccer club?" Natsumi sighed in disappointment. He joined a club that was going to be banned in the next few days. After that, all previous members of the soccer club would have to join another club.

"Looks like it's going to take another few more months to get him join any more clubs!" Natsumi whined. Troublesome. As Natsumi would call him…

Meanwhile, outside the principal's office, _Yuuya _clenched _her _fists hard. She took a few more flights of stairs before she clenched her fist and slammed it on the rails.

"You idiot!" She screamed. But not loud enough so the classes nearby won't be able to hear her. Even though it was only for a few days, it was still dangerous, for her and everybody else. Especially when the guy she fears the most is only a few hundred metres away, probably enjoying the sight of Raimon's soccer team members falling one by one.

"Nevermind, it'll be okay." She tried to cheer herself up and smirked. She changed her gaze at a nearby window. Outside, she could clearly see the soccer field and a teen with spiky sandy blond hair was swirling in the sky with flames surrounding him.

"A hissatsu technique… Hmph… Never done one of those things in a long time…"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Raimon won the match against Teikoku thanks to a guy called Gouenji Shuuya, who was a year older than her.

"Haruna… You're kidding right?" Yuki asked her dark blue haired classmate. Haruna Otonashi just shook her head excitedly.

"And Natsumi-senpai told me to take you there after school! She said something about not wanting you skip on your first day as an official member of the soccer club!" Haruna screamed loud enough for their other classmates to hear.

'Curse you, Natsumi…' Yuki thought and her veins popped.

"EEEEHHH? YUUYA AOI IS JOINING THE SOCCER CLUB?" The rest of the class screamed in disbelief. Yuki sighed at their reaction. Was it that weird that she joined a club? Oh right, of _course _it was weird. Especially when they found out she was joining the soccer club.

"Why didn't you tell us?" One of her friends – a boy with long gray hair tied in a loose ponytail – asked her. "And some of us were really hoping that you'd be joining the music and dancing club, Yuuya…" he added with a sigh.

Yuki smiled and gave him a pat in the back. "Nah, I may know a lot about music," 'and dancing' as Yuki wanted to add but resisted "But I don't think I'll ever fit in a club like that and you know that too, Shinji."

'He has a point.' Shinji thought and left Yuki as the bell rang, indicating school for today ended.

The cross dressing teen yawned and stretched. She felt someone taking hold of her hands and looked up.

"What do you want, Haruna…" Yuki's vein popped. The smile on the other teen's face meant something bad. Or to Yuki's eyes that is.

"C'mon! We're going to be late for the meeting!" Haruna shouted again and dragged Yuki out of the class.

"Bu-but why are you going too? !"

"I'm planning on becoming one of the managers of the soccer club, duh!"

"EEH? But aren't you from the newspaper club?"

"I'm in the newspaper club but I MANAGE the soccer club!" Haruna exclaimed excitedly as they exited the school main building. Yuki sweat dropped. There were only two words going through her mind at this very moment: I'm Doomed.

Butterflies went wild in her stomach as they neared the clubhouse. 'Calm down, Yuki, calm down!' she forced a smile on her face but the truth was she wanted to run away. But Haruna's grip was too strong for a thirteen year old.

It was probably because she crossed dressed as a boy and Haruna thought she needed to hold tighter so she won't run away. 'Hah, very smart of her, if she didn't hold my hand this tight, I think I'd already be running for my life. Literally.' Yuki thought.

Haruna slid the door open and about twelve pair of eyes stared at them. She let go of Yuki's hand.

"Ah, Otonashi-san! What are you doing here?" A girl with dark green short hair asked Haruna. She then looked behind her. "And you must be Yuuya! It's a pleasure to have you in the club! I'm Aki Kino by the way!" Aki introduced herself.

Yuki stood there frozen at the sight of boys staring at her. She **HATES** being stared at, especially stares from **BOYS**. All capitalized and bolded. Her veins were popping and before she could stop herself…

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE STARING? ! DON'T YOU FREAKS KNOW THAT IT'S RUDE TO STARE? !" She was lucky she could still control her voice even when she was screaming at a high pitched level. Haruna and Aki, who was the closest to her, had to cover their ears from the high pitches of the scream.

Yuki let out an 'Hmph' and crossed her arms. "I'm Yuuya Aoi, classmate of this girl right here," She pointed a thumb towards Haruna, in the same time lying about her identity for the hundredth time already.

"Just call me Yuuya." She added with a sigh. It was getting boring, being called by her brother's name. For once, she'd love it if someone her age called her 'Yuki-chan!' Sure there was that old man in the ramen shop that called her 'Yuki' and not to mention that detective that was working on her case for six years now. But that's not the same. They're grown ups. Not teenagers like her.

"Welcome to the club, Yuuya!" A boy with brown hair and an orange headband tied around his head greeted her, the captain as she guessed judging from the band that was on his left arm. He looked like someone she knew although not the same. Wait… Is that even possible?

"Uumm, yeah, thanks…?" It sounded more like a question in her ears.

"I'm Mamoru Endou, the captain and goalkeeper of the soccer club!" Endou introduced himself. The others introduced themselves too but Yuki had a hard time remembering their names. She's one of those people that could remember faces better than they remember names.

"So, have you ever played soccer before?" Someoka asked her. Yuki froze at the question. Should she just lie and tell them that she has never even touch the ball? Or just tell them the damned truth?

"Of course he has," A feminine voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Natsumi smirking. Her veins popped. She didn't hate this girl but she also didn't like her that much.

"Natsumi…" Yuki said in a menacing tone.

"Maybe next time you should be more careful with your words, Yuuya-kun. 'I guess it doesn't hurt playing _it _again'? Seriously, I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what you meant." Natsumi explained in one breath.

Yuki gritted her teeth. No use of lying now. Oh well, at least she didn't find out that Yuuya Aoi was actually a girl.

"Y-Yeah, I used to play when I was in Hokkaido and America." 'Ah Shit!' Yuki cursed herself. 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT COUNRTY TOO? !'

"AMERICA? !" Half of the team screamed in amazement.

"Uuhh, uuhh but I was only there for a few months!" Yuki tried to explain; or rather the correct word is lie, while waving her arms around frantically. The others stared at her, making her stop and sigh. She felt someone patting her back.

"Well, it doesn't matter where you play it! Now that you're on the team, why don't show us some of your skills?" Endou said and handed her a soccer ball.

"Eh?" She stared at the ball in her hands. It has been almost a year since she touched one. Let alone kick one.

"C'mon!" Endou screamed excitedly as he dragged Yuki outside of the clubhouse to the field.

"GAAH! I HAVE LEGS YOU KNOW!" Yuki screamed making Endou let go of her wrist. "Ehehe, gomen ne! I was just too excited!" Endou explained and jogged to the goalpost, leaving Yuki in the middle of the field with the soccer ball. As soon as he reached the goalpost, Endou turned around and shouted. "Go on! Give me your best shot!"

Yuki stood there, with the ball in her hands. She wasn't so sure about this. Should she pretend she actually sucked at soccer or just play along with Endou? The other members of the Raimon Eleven were already at their respective places, waiting for her to make the first move.

From a distance, she could hear Haruna supporting her, "Go Yuuya-kun! I know you can do it!"

She sighed, disappointed in herself. She looked left and right, making sure there wasn't anything suspicious on the field. After that, she dropped the ball on the ground and started to dribble towards Endou's goalpost.

"Stop him!" Kazemaru yelled and Max and Handa lunged forward towards her. They ran towards her and trapped… a couple of dust bunnies?

"What the-? Where did he-" Max said surprised. He and Handa turned around and saw the cross dressing girl dribbling the ball, successfully passing them. "He's fast!" Handa said, amazed.

Yuki continued to dribble the ball when Kazemaru and Kabeyama stopped her in her tracks. "Not bad guys." She mocked them and stuck her tongue out. Kazemaru's vein popped and he tried to steal the ball from her.

Yuki did a good job in keeping the ball in her possession. After a few more seconds, Yuki got bored of it and kicked the ball into the air.

"What the-?" Kazemaru said. Without another second to lose, Yuki jumped and landed on Kabeyama's shoulders, jumping off of it again and landed on the ground, with the ball falling exactly right in front of her.

"What did he just do? !" Kabeyama asked a little freaked out by the fact that somebody had just jumped off of his shoulders.

Yuki continued to dribble the ball until she reached was about a few metres away from Endou and the goal. Endou grinned and encouraged her to go on. "I'm gonna stop that ball no matter what!"

She smirked and spun the ball around and a wave of water surrounded her and the ball. The ball spun faster, creating a whirlpool. 'It definitely has been a long time since I've done this shot.' She thought.

Everyone else looked shocked, especially Someoka. "Don't tell me..." He trailed off. "That's a hissatsu technique? !"

The gigantic tornado of water continued to spin. Yuki jumped and in one move, she kicked the water hard. The soccer ball flied out of the whirlpool. Water was still swirling around it.

"**Aquatic Swirl!**" Yuki shouted as she landed on the ground with a slight thud.

Endou looked ready to do God Hand but…

"**Disturbed!**" Yuki shouted as she shot her right hand forwards, her palm facing the ball. A wave of blue coloured spheres shot out of her hand and raced towards it.

"**God Hand!**" Endou shouted and the golden over-sized hand appeared in front of him. Before the ball reached it however, it suddenly shifted towards the right and scored a goal for Yuki. She smirked.

Endou looked stunned. He turned around and stared at the ball that rolled to his feet.

"What… was that?"

"A replay of an old classic." He heard someone say and turned around to face Yuki. She was grinning this time.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Aquatic Swirl~

Yuu: Wasn't that m-

Flo: Shouldn't you be racing to your guitar lessons?

Yuu: OH BEEP! (runs outside of the house)

IE Cast: Please… Review? ? O.O (blink)


	4. Gray Painless

Flo: XD OMG! (re-watching episode 64 and 65) Re-watching these episodes make me want to finish this story faster! ! XXDD

Kazemaru: Wait… Isn't that the episode… (gulps) That I'm the captain of the Dark Emperors?

Flo: What else? (evil smirk) Ufufufufu….

Kazemaru: *.*! STOP WATCHING THAT!

Flo: But… But… This episode plays a BIG role in my story

Yuu: KAZEMARU? ! DID YOU JUST MAKE FLO CRY? ? ! !

Kazemaru: EEP!

Flo: (snickers) Well, since there are some questions asked by readers/reviewers, I'm going to answer all of them right here!

**Is Yuuya dead? (By Sakuchii and IchiMai)**

Flo: … :X

IE Cast: So…? Is your bro dead in the story? Or is he actually in another district/country happily playing soccer and has a girlfriend but doesn't remember you at all?

Flo: Why the hell should I make Yuuya have memory loss?

IE Cast: Just giving opinions! So…?

Flo: NO. COMMENT.

IE Cast: AWW MAN!

**Is Aquatic Swirl Yuuya's shot? (By Sakuchii)**

Yuu: OF COURSE IT'S MY SHOT! (glaring at Flo)

Flo: (cute innocent cat smile) -3-

Yuu: (vein pop)

**Why no emo sad story? (By NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021)**

Flo: … I don't even know why… Well some of the chapters will be like the third chapter too so… (sweat drop)

IE Cast: (anime fall)

Flo: Oh yeah, and I've got the results

IE Cast: What results?

Yuu: Is she going to put any Yaoi in this story or not, results…

IE Boys: EEEHHH? !

Flo: And the results are… NO YAOI! XD

IE Boys: WOOHOO!

Flo: But then this story can't just be about Yuki and Ichinose (blushing a little; slaps herself) So readers/reviewers vote once again!

**Which couple do you want in this story? It's up to you! It can either be Endou X Aki, Touko X Tsunami, just give me and I'll fix them up in this story! But as usual~ ICHINOSE X RIKA IS BANNED AND TOTALLY NOT ALLOWED! XD**

Rika: NO FAIR! !

Haruna: (sweat drops, sigh) Floric1434 doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the songs used; the only thing they own is Yuki, Yuuya and their hissatsu techniques and of course, this version of IE…

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Woah! That's an awesome shot, Yuuya!"

"How the hell did you jumped off of Kabeyama's shoulders? Sure he's big but…"

"How did you got past me and Handa? I didn't even see you!"

Most of the members of the soccer team surrounded Yuki. She was attacked with questions, one by one. The girl sweat dropped.

Someoka felt left out. He let out a snarl. "I don't see anything good in him joining the team." He said. The others didn't hear him though.

_I was chasing a continuing dream  
>But people trip up on that narrow, winding road<br>When I say "like those days", it doesn't mean I want to go back  
>I'm searching for the sky I lost<em>

_I pray that you'll understand  
>Stop making that sad face like you're a victim<br>Sins don't end with tears  
>You carry them painfully forever<br>Who is waiting  
>In that emotional maze with no exit in sight?<em>

Somebody's phone rang. Everyone looked at each other while the song continued to play.

"Hello?"

Their heads snapped towards Yuki, whose silver phone was the one ringing. The girl's face dropped.

"EEP! I'm so sorry, Hibiki-san! I'm on my way!" The girl snapped her phone shut and ran to the bench for her bag. She noticed some of her new teammates staring at her with confused faces.

"Ehehe, I've… got to go to work so uumm…" She trailed off and scratched the back of her head. "See ya!" She ran off. She could feel the whole team staring at the back of her head. 'Shit. Me.' Yuki thought and continued to dash towards Rairaiken.

Natsumi stood there with a crossed expression. "IS THAT WHY HE DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN ANY CLUBS BEFORE? ! IT WAS BECAUSE HE HAD A PART-TIME JOB ? !"

Aki and Haruna sweat dropped while the boys flinched.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"You're… LATE,YUKI!" HIbiki scolded the young girl making her flinch. She rubbed her ear. 'Ow…'

"It's not my fault that someone from Raimon kind of _tricked _me into joining a club." Yuki explained as she pulled her wig, revealing her long white hair. She shoved the black wig into her school bag and threw the heavy bag onto a table.

Hibiki sighed. "Next time you should have called. Detective Yume was here just a few minutes ago. She said she wanted to talk with you."

Yuki froze. 'What does that old woman want?'

"I guess you're going to work on the weekends then, seeing as you're now in a club." Hibiki decided and left Yuki in the storeroom to change from her uniform into casual clothes.

The white haired girl smiled. Hibiki was probably the only one in the district that understood her. Sometimes acting like a father, wait, that's not right. Hibiki was like a grandfather to her. Yeah, that's right.

"Yuki, hurry up! I need your help out here!" She heard Hibiki from outside and changed her clothes hurriedly.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Everything was white. Yuki couldn't see properly since everything was white, blinding her also white eyes._

"_Uumm, hello? Is anybody here?" She called out. Nobody answered. She looked around again, just to notice that snow was falling all around her. Her eyes saddened at the sight of snowflakes._

_That's when she noticed that the white substance around her was snow, pure white snow. She was cold, she was shivering. If this was Hokkaido, she'd rather go to the Arctic! The coldness here was unbeatable. It was probably way warmer in the Arctic or Antarctica._

_Footsteps were heard and she turned around, catching a glimpse of a male figure, standing there with his hands in his pockets._

"_Who are you? Do you know this place?" She asked him but the male kept quiet. As she stared at the male in front of her, realization hit her. Her eyes widened in shock and tears were forming on the edge of her eyes. The boy's hairstyle was a dead giveaway._

"_No… It can't be you…" She said as she took a step forward. The male made a sharp turn and ran into the mist._

"_Wait! Please!" She shouted and ran after him. The male didn't stop and Yuki lost sight of him. _

"_Where… Where did he go?" She asked into the darkness. She was in another area. Trees surrounded her. Each and every one of the trees was big and scary._

_Some of the branches moved and she raced towards it. She saw the boy again and chased after him._

"_Wait!" She cried out again. For minutes she ran in the bitter coldness. But when she took another step, there was suddenly no ground at all._

_She should have seen it earlier but it was no use now. She was falling off a cliff._

"_No…" _

_It was a long fall and she didn't hit the ground after what felt like a year or two. She landed into a pile of snow with a loud thud. _

_The pain was unbelievable. But no bones were broken and she could stand up without any help. It was weird, the pain was still there and she wanted to scream, but why was she still breathing?_

_Yuki averted her white eyes to the sky. She could see the cliff, and it wasn't very high. She could climb back to the top if she wanted too but something made her stop from doing so._

_It was that boy again._

_He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was staring down at her. A cold chill ran down her spine._

"_What… What are you doing here? !" She shouted out to him. The boy kept silent, turned on his heels and walked away, knowing that Yuki wouldn't climb up that cliff again. And even if she wanted to, it was impossible to go chase after him under all of this mist._

_Yuki stared at the cliff, her cheeks cold and wet from tears. She shook her head in misery and turned around to walk into the opposite direction. She looked up and saw someone familiar._

"_Sh…Shi-nii-chan? !" She was shocked once more. Could it really be that she was in Hokkaido again?_

_Shirou stared at Yuki with his grey eyes. His orbs looked dull, lifeless._

_It wasn't long before, he too, turned around and started walking away from her. Yuki called out his name several times but he didn't seem to hear her._

"_Shirou? ! Where are you going? !" She finally gathered enough courage to chase after him. She grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged it off._

"_I'm not Shirou…" He said in a lifeless voice. Yuki took a step back. Shirou's body was suddenly surrounded with an eerie aura. His hair changed a little too._

"_I'm…" His voice changed, sounding hoarse. "Atsuya!" He turned around to face Yuki. His once grey orbs were now the colour orange. The young girl took another step back, feeling scared. _

_Shirou/Atsuya turned on his heels and walked away. Yuki chased after him but was thrown back into a tree by a soccer ball. She dropped to the ground and coughed hard. _

"_Shi-Shirou…?" It hurts to even speak. Her whole body was shaking. Slowly, she looked up and saw Shirou/Atsuya glaring at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief._

_All of a sudden, a jet of pain shot through her. It was unbearable and she screamed. It almost felt like her whole body was being crushed by a bulldozer. She dropped to the ground, feeling dizzy and blacked out._

_Yuki woke up to the sound of crackling fire. She blinked and opened her eyes slowly, only to see fire everywhere around her. She let out a gasp._

"_How… How did this happen? !" Weird enough, she was freezing. It was cold but there was fire around her. If things couldn't get any weirder then there was a male figure standing in between the flames. She didn't need to be a genius to recognize who it was._

"_Aph… Aphrodi? !" Her snow white-eyes widened. Aphrodi stood there and stared at her with sad eyes. "What's going on here?" Yuki asked him but Aphrodi only shook his head in response. _

"_GO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He shouted. Yuki's eyes widened. Her cousin had never raised his voice at her. She looked closer at him and noticed that, despite being in the middle of the fire; he wasn't burned at all and was completely fine. But his expression said that he was crossed._

"_But-" The young girl started towards her cousin. Aphrodi barked at her, "I SAID GO!"_

_Yuki took a step back. Her eyes filling with tears. She told herself to run to him but her body disobeyed and went into the other direction instead. She had a mental fight with herself. 'No… Go back… Go back!' She told herself but it was useless. It was like somebody else was controlling her body, her every movement._

_She couldn't even turn her head around. And once she was able to do that, Aphrodi was glaring at her from the distance and the crackling of the fire wasn't heard no more. _

"_Aphrodi…" She gave up. She couldn't fight the force that was controlling her every move. And so she went forth into the darkness._

_A few minutes later, with Aphrodi and the fire far away, a little boy in a green and grey goalkeeper uniform ran up to her in the thick mist. She couldn't see his face but he looked familiar. Almost too familiar._

_And when he spoke, she recognized his voice immediately. "YU-CHAN! Don't come here! It's dangerous! You have to turn back!" It was her dead eight-year old brother, Yuuya. He was warning her to turn back but why?_

'_Turn back?' Yuki looked behind her, only to see a fire the size of a three-storey building. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned back towards her brother._

"_ONII-CHAN? !" Only her brother wasn't there anymore. She heard footsteps leaving her and chased after it. 'Turn back? But why?' she thought again. _

_The thick mist suddenly cleared and what lay in front of her were cracks, big gigantic cracks in the earth opening to bottomless pits. And she happened to be stepping into one…_

Yuki shot up from her bed and gasp for air. "A nightmare…" She told herself and shook her head. "Now I'm having nightmares?" She said to herself again. She glanced at her phone, 3.24 am.

She sighed and went back to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Shirou found himself surrounded by nothing else than thick mist. He couldn't see anything._

_He was tired. He had been walking for hours and still, no sign of civilization. He had bumped into some houses but nobody was home. _

_The thick mist suddenly cleared and he finally realized that he was in a deserted town. Lamp posts were on the streets, sometimes flickering with electricity. Cars were everywhere, some were upside-down and some had broken windows and seats. One didn't have any tyres._

_He even found a few dogs tied on a pole or a tree. Dead._

"_HELLO?" Shirou called out but nobody answered. He was alone. In a deserted town._

_Just then, he saw a figure running into an alley. Without thinking twice, he chased after it. _

_To his surprise, just as he was about to turn into an alley, the figure appeared again, this time in front of him. It was Atsuya…_

_His eyes widened when he was that familiar smirk on his twin's face, the white scarf he was wearing…_

_Shirou touched the one that was around his neck. He was wearing the same scarf too._

"_Atsuya…" He said his twin brother's name slowly, as if saying his name was going to kill him._

_The smirk on Atsuya's face disappeared. "Onii-chan, you've got to stop her!" He said._

_Shirou didn't get it. "Stop who?"_

"_YU-CHAN! SHE MUSN'T PLAY SOCCER! SHE CAN'T!" His voice echoed as Atsuya's own body faded away._

"_Atsuya? Atsuya!" Shirou tried grabbing his twin but it was too late. Shirou was left alone once again._

Shirou's eyes fluttered open slowly. He sat up in his bed and held his forehead. "It's that dream again…" He said to himself and pounded the wall beside him with his fist.

"What does he mean…? She can't play soccer…" It was no use. Shirous couldn't get it. Why stop Yuki from playing soccer? Besides, even if he knew why, just _how _can he stop her? She took off with her cousin, Aphrodi, a few months ago without even a good bye. And he didn't even know where the Afuro's do live.

It bothered him… Sometimes during a soccer match, when he was Atsuya, the golden-eyed version of him would say the same thing.

'Stop her, onii-chan!'

He wouldn't hesitate to stop her but… he needed to know,

Why?

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

Flo: (bows)I'm sorry for disappearing for three months! ^^

IE Cast: And you gave them this short of a chapter? Smooth move… Real smooth…

Flo: Ehehe… (sweat drops) I'll work on it! I'll work on it! Sore ja, read and review! ^^


	5. Teal Desperate for Answers

Flo: (cough, cough) Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^^ So here's the next chapter of Colours of Life!

Leonardo da Vinci: Le Madame Flo does not own this, Lightning Eleven

Flo: O.o HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK TO LIFE DA VINCI? ? ! !

**XOXOXOXOX**

Kazemaru sighed as he jumped onto his bed. He had just come back from the match against Nosei Jr. High. He smiled in delight because they won but then frowned when he remembered that three of his teammates were able to obtain some injuries.

Endou's hands were all swollen up because he had stopped all of Nosei's shoots non-stop. Luckily, his hands will heal in a few days.

Someoka had sprained his ankle when that gorilla-like player had smashed into him and sent him off the field. But a sprained ankle was sure to heal in a few days.

Kazemaru was the most worried about Yuuya. When Someoka was smashed by the Nosei player, Yuuya had been standing right in their path and was crushed by the two of them. His junior had stayed unconscious through the rest of the match and had woken up when they were in the bus on the way home with a serious headache.

Aki and Haruna gave him an ice-pack. But the funny thing was, Yuuya had forgotten what had happened to him during the game. Well, at least he hadn't forgotten about his whole life.

"Ichirouta! I need your help down here at the garage!" Kazemaru heard his mom call him. "Coming!" Kazemaru replied and went down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the garage, where his mother was arranging some boxes.

"Here, help me take these old newspapers outside. The man who pays for old, unused things is waiting outside." His mother explained as she pointed towards a stack of newspapers.

"Hai~" Kazemaru chimed and carried the stack outside.

When he walked past the gates to the man outside and laid the stack of newspapers on the ground, the article on the top newspaper caught his attention.

"XX of XX 20XX, Hokkaido, a family van was buried in an avalanche, four died, two miraculously survived…"

But it wasn't the sentence that shocked Kazemaru like Hell, it was the picture of an eight-year old Yuuya Aoi, listed as one of the passengers of the family van that died.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Kazemaru dashed to class 1-C once the last bell rang. The newspaper from yesterday was folded neatly in his bag. Endou, who didn't even get a chance to say 'hi' at him when he passed the lockers, sweat dropped at the blurry vision of Kazemaru.

The teal-net beathed heavily when he stopped at class 1-C's door and slid it open. But to his dismay, Yuuya wasn't there. Was he too late? But wait, there was supposed to be a practise session today. Then again, he saw Haruna. Yuuya and Haruna had always walked to the clubhouse together, with Yuuya already in his soccer club uniform.

"Kazemaru-senpai!" Haruna felt a little shocked seeing her senior at her class door. She ran up to him. "Why are you here? Is practise cancelled or something?" haruna asked. Kazemaru just shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just looking for Yuuya." The teal-net clutched the straps of his school bag tighter.

"Yuuya-kun? Well he left during the last hour. He told me to tell the others he won't be coming to practise today. Why are you looking for him?" Haruna asked another question and tilted her head in confusion.

Kazemaru felt silly. "Nothing important. I was just worried because of the match yesterday." Kazemaru lied. He couldn't tell anybody the truth now. Well, he wasn't even sure if it was the truth, that Yuuya Aoi had died at the age of eight. And when Kazemaru did his maths, he figured that Yuuya should be fourteen, like him.

Man, this was giving him a crazy headache.

"Well, Yuuya-kun did say something about the hospital… But nevermind! He told us not to worry. He said he was buying medicine for an old lady next door!" Haruna recalled what had Yuuya said to her earlier. Although it seems quite strange to her and Kazemaru too. Yuuya could go to the hospital after practise. Why during last hour?

"Uumm so we better get going." Kazemaru said, finally remembering that _he _had to go to practise. Haruna nodded, took her bag and followed Kazemaru to the clubhouse.

Maybe Kazemaru can catch up with Yuuya-the-supposed-to-be-dead-person tomorrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Then again, maybe not.

Once practise was over, the teal-net changed his clothes quickly, slammed his locker door and almost bumped into Natsumi, who had joined the team as a manager earlier this morning, when he had slid the clubroom door abruptly.

"Ah! Sorry Natsumi!" Kazemaru apologized and dashed out of Raimon's gates.

Natsumi and Aki, who had been standing behind Natsumi, sweat dropped. "What's gotten into him?" They both said in sync.

Meanwhile, Kazemaru was jogging on the pavement, not in the direction of his house but instead, he made his way to the Inazuma General Hospital, the only hospital in town.

When Kazemaru walked in, he saw nobody with jet-black hair and snow white eyes. The teal-net sighed in disappointment. He had a mental war with himself, figuring out if he should leave or stay. But something deep inside him told him to stay, that Yuuya or whoever he was would appear sooner or later. And Kazemaru wished he will.

Ten minutes passed and still, no sign of the supposed-to-be-dead-Yuuya Aoi. He was about to leave when somebody called his name.

"Kazemaru?"

That voice, it sounded familiar. Yuuya? No, this voice was deeper. Yuuya's voice sounded less deep.

The teal-net turned around and was stunned to see Gouenji with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Why was Raimon's ace striker here? He even brought along some flowers with him. Maybe he was about to visit someone.

"What are you doing here?" Gouenji asked for answers. Kazemaru gulped. Maybe it'll be okay to tell Gouenji his discovery since he rarely opens his mouth to talk.

And Kazemaru did. Both of them sat at a bench that was sort of isolated in the hospital. Kazemaru talked and showed Gouenji the old newspaper that was in his bag. Gouenji nodded frequently and widened his eyes at the newspaper.

"And remember that time when he said he had a little sister too? What was her name? Oh, yeah! Yuki!" Kazemaru said as he pointed to a picture of a seven-year old girl that had snow-white hair and eyes, listed as one of the survivors of the accident. "And I think this is her!" The teal-net continued.

Gouenji took some time to process and re-process everything. He looked closely at the girl who Kazemaru claimed as Yuki. A few seconds later, Gouenji finally remembered something from a few days ago.

He was warming up for practise when the younger teen had interrupted him.

"Hey, I heard you quitted playing soccer because your sister had an accident." Yuuya had said, all smiling. But Gouenji didn't felt mocked. Instead a different type of aura was coming out of the other teen. Kazemaru and a few others had just happened to be nearby.

The fiery-white haired striker nodded. If he was imagining things, then he had to imagine that Yuuya's smile had somehow gotten… sweeter.

"Don't feel guilty about it." Yuuya said as he placed his hand on Gouenji's shoulder. "I don't believe it was your fault. Trust me, if my sister was the one who had been run over by a truck on her way to my match, I'd have stopped playing soccer completely too." The jet-black haired teen said.

Gouenji looked up at him. "You have a sister?" He asked.

"Used to… She died a few years back and it wasn't because she was on her way to my soccer match or anything. We were on the same team back then."

"Oh uumm I'm sorry to hear that." Gouenji apologized. "What for? It's ancient history now, life's gotta go on, as Yuki would say." Yuuya laughed and patted the older teen's back.

"Yuki?"

"My sister."

"Oh…"

Gouenji came back to reality and blinked. Somehow, seeing the newspaper Kazemaru had brought, he wasn't really sure if that was the truth. And now he, too, became interested in helping Kazemaru to find the truth.

"By the way Gouenji, what are you doing here?" Kazemaru asked. It was obvious that he had forgotten the reason why Gouenji had quitted soccer in the first place. Like duh he was visiting his sister! But then again, there was a chance that the teal-net beside him didn't know.

He was about to open his mouth when a voice damned familiar interrupted him.

"K-Kazemaru? G-Gouenji?" It was none other than Yuuya Aoi, looking very, _very _terrified at the sight of his two teammates. His expression said it all. He was busted. Or should I write she?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Okay, this was short…

Yuu: It's because you are just too lazy to write longer chapters now!

Flo: I know… I know… So readers, can you guys please tell me how I should update?

**Once a week, long chapters(maybe)**

**Once every two days, short chapters**

Flo: Please tell me -3-! And Review please!

Yuki: I AM SO BUSTED

Flo: Yes, you are my lovable OC (hugs Yuki)

Yuki: You're choking me…


	6. Blue Truth

Flo: Yo! XD Welcome to the new chapter of Colours of Life! XD Sore ja, ikuyo! XD

Kazemaru: (scratches head) Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven GO! The only thing they own is their OCs and their stories!

Flo: ^w^! Arigatou ne Kazemaru-senpai!

Kazemaru: (sweat drop) You're welcome?

**.::Blue Truth::.**

**(Earlier That Day)**

"So you've joined a sports club?" The doctor asked Yuki, who nodded slowly in response. She was still in 'Yuuya' mode because nobody in the hospital knew about her 'little' secret. The cross-dressing girl heard the doctor sigh.

"It's not wrong Yuuya-kun but if you strain yourself too much there's a high-chance you'll be paralyzed. Your body is already weak as we know it."

"I understand…" Yuki lowered her head. She felt cross with herself. The accident from 6 years ago had weakened her body dreadfully. Oh, she could still run, swim or play soccer but she could only last for like 15 minutes before passing out. If she took her pills, she'd last a little longer in a game.

The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here's your prescription. Just come back again when the pills run out." He gave her the paper. Yuki took it, stood up from her chair and bowed. "I'll be going now." She left.

The only reason she's still coming to this dreadful place called a hospital is because she was forced to. She had always hated this place. To her, the hospital was the start to all of her miseries.

She was told that her brother and her best friend had died in the avalanche when she had just woken up from a coma in Hakuren's Hospital.

She was told she couldn't play soccer anymore in the same hospital.

In America, the police told her that her parents were nowhere to be found in the ocean when she asked if they found anything of them. That was in St. Mary's General Hospital.

She found out _he_had no memory of her in the very same hospital where she found out she was now an orphan.

Hospitals were nightmares. Nightmares were hospitals. And this place just loved to make her life flush down the toilet. And it looks like she was going to walk right into one right now…

Yuki made a turn around the corner to the main lobby. Two figures she knew so very well looked like they were deep in discussion. She gulped. "G-Gouenji? Ka-Kazemaru?" Lucky she still managed to keep her voice deep.

The two soccer players turned around. Yuki covered her mouth with her hand. Why did she say something? She could have just sneaked away! But no… She had to say their names! All of a sudden, she felt somebody pulling her. It was Kazemaru!

"Wa-Wait! Where are you taking me? !" She asked. Gouenji was leading the way. He opened a door that led to a flight of stairs. Kazemaru dragged her up. Not only was she incapable of fighting her way out, Kazemaru's grip on her shoulders were too strong!

At last, they reached the roof top of the hospital. "He-Hey! What are you guys doing? !" Gouenji locked the door. Kazemaru made her sit on the bench. She was trapped.

"Answers please." Kazemaru said and threw a newspaper onto her lap. Yuki's eyes widened in horror and she read the main article but then narrowed in sadness. She looked up and saw Kazemaru and Gouenji staring at her. It was clear they were waiting for her to say something.

The cross-dresser smiled. "I guess you two caught me…" She said using her original voice as she pulled her wig off, revealing her snow-white long hair.

Kazemaru's jaw dropped while Gouenji's eyes widened in shock. "Yo-You're a _girl_?" Kazemaru said in awe. Yuki rolled her eyes at him. "What does it look like?"

"But… But why? Why are you being a boy?" Kazemaru asked. Yuki's eyes watered and she sighed. "It's a long story…" She stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof. The sun was setting, painting the sky orange and red.

"We're all ears." Gouenji said and stood next to her. Kazemaru was on her other side and he nodded. Yuki smiled again but then frowned.

She closed her eyes as she remembered her painful past. A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it with her sleeve viciously. _Don__'__t__cry__… __You__'__ve __already __sworn __you __will __never __shed __any __tears __ever __again__…_

**.::BlueTruth::.**

Kazemaru and Gouenji said nothing. Yuki had her head down and her hands crossed on her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes and it was hard to guess what she was feeling.

"Six years ago, after a soccer match, we were on our way home in a mini-van. My brother and I sat in the back and in front of us were our best friends. A pair of twins. Their parents owned the mini-van." Yuki said as she recalled her black past.

"There was a sudden avalanche. I was buried but survived. Though not my brother, the youngest one among the twins and their parents did. It was only me and the other twin. He said he was pushed out of the mini-van by his brother though, he wasn't really sure…"

Kazemaru and Gouenji both nodded slightly. Death by avalanche. It must have been horrible, they thought.

"After a few months, my parents made us move to America. They never told me why though."

"So you continued to play soccer there?" Kazemaru asked as he recalled what Yuki had said to the soccer team the first time she met them. To his dismay, Yuki shook her head.

"No?" Gouenji asked.

"No… I didn't play soccer in America." Yuki's voice shook. "My body took a toll from being buried under piles of snow for hours. The snow and cold weakened my body system. I actually shouldn't be in any sports club."

Gouenji and Kazemaru gasped. "Then… why did you join the soccer club in the first place?" Kazemaru asked, still in a state of shock. Yuki shrugged her shoulders and looked up.

"My love for it got the better of me, I guess…"

Kazemaru and Gouenji nodded slightly again. They totally understood that feeling, especially Gouenji. The temptation of the ball at your feet was too big.

"So how can you still manage to practice and play in matches?" Gouenji asked, curious.

Yuki lifted up a small plastic bag for Kazemaru and Gouenji to see. "See these pills? They're the ones that are keeping me from fainting or in the worst case scenarios, die."

Kazemaru and Gouenji's eyes widened. "You're… You're gonna die? !" They both said in sync. Yuki smirked. "Looks like I've gained some love from a few people."

Kazemaru and Gouenji's face dropped. "What?" They said. Yuki laughed. "Come on! I was only joking! I know that you guys only love me _as__a__friend_. Seriously, can't you guys take a joke?" Yuki laughed so hard, she almost fell off the bench.

"Okay, okay, we get the idea!" Kazemaru said and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Back to the topic please?" He sat down next to Yuki.

Yuki slowed to a stop and regained her composure. She smiled but then slowly frowned. "Two years later… When my parents were on their way back from Japan, the airplane that they were in had a malfunction and…" The snow-white haired girl choked back tears. Gouenji and Kazemaru stared at her, as if knowing what she was going to say before it even came out of her mouth.

"T-the place crash landed into the ocean. Nobody survived…" She whispered, barely audible for Kazemaru and Gouenji to hear. They nodded slowly in response.

_I quitted soccer because Yuuka had an accident… I was still capable of playing it if I wanted, and I had… But she…_

"Why were your parents in Japan the first place?" Gouenji asked.

"They went to visit my grandparents."

"…I see…"

There was awkward silence. Yuki was debating whether or not to tell that 'other event' that had occurred. She chose to rather not.

"After I knew they were gone, I thought I'd be sent to an orphanage since I was only twelve and my closest relatives were either in Korea or Japan."

"Wait… does this mean your parents died last year?" Kazemaru asked, wide eyed. "Korea?" Gouenji said, as if shocked.

"My mother's brother married a Korean so they always move from here to there." Yuki shrugged and bit her lower lip. "I actually ran away from the police, hiding myself in Hokkaido." Yuki smirked when she saw Kazemaru and Gouenji's reactions that said 'What crime did _you_ever do? !'

"No, I didn't rob a bank, sillies!" Yuki laughed. "It's the government… I had always hated the government… And so the detective that was investigating the case of my brother and my parents agreed to let me stay at Hokkaido for a while… But then, they found the will my parents left." Yuki's eyes somehow turned a little lifeless.

"And… on the will said, if they died, you have to live with your mother's brother since your father was a single child?" Gounji guessed. He didn't know however that his wild guess hit the spot.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Okay, tell me senpai, _how__did__you__know__that?_" She glared at Gouenji and Kazemaru sweat dropped.

Gouenji kept on a calm face. "It was a wild guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "Happens in TV a lot y'know."

"No it doesn't." Yuki protested.

"Yeah it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"SHUT UP!" Kazemaru yelled. Vein pops filled his head. Yuki and Gouenji flinched in shock. They both stared at Kazemaru with wide eyes.

"Can't you guys fight _tomorrow?__" _He suggested. It was clear he was interested in what happened to Yuki next.

Yuki giggled while Gouenji smirked and they both muttered a 'Fine'. Kazemaru looked back at the snow white haired girl. "So? What happened next?"

"I moved to Raimon after like, three months." Yuki winked and stuck her tongue out. "End of the story~" She said in a sing-song way. Kazemaru anime fell.

But actually, the story Yuki had just told them was only half of the real story. She had purposely left a few other events behind because, to her, it was no use in telling them.

The thirteen-year old girl stood up and stretched. "See you two seniors tomorrow morning. Its twilight now and I'd really love some rest. We've got practice and more soccer matches to win, remember?"

Gouenji and Kazemaru nodded. The trio walked down the stairs. Gouenji walked into another direction, saying he wanted to visit his sister, while Kazemaru decided to walk Yuki home. The girl was already back in Yuuya mode before they even left the rooftop.

"Thanks for walking me home, senpai. But don't you think the neighbours would think it's weird for another boy to walk home _another_boy?" Yuki teased as they both reached her apartment's building. Kazemaru smirked. "Let them think whatever they want. One thing for sure, _you__'__re__not__a__boy__and__you__'__re__never__gonna__be__one._" Kazemaru teased and punched Yuki's head a little, almost making her lose her balance.

"EEEP!" Yuki screamed and stood back still. She hated falling down. Somehow, she has a fear of falling. "You're gonna get it from me one day, _Kazemaru__Ichirouta_." The girl said in a menacing tone and before she could do anything, Kazemaru sped off, leaving dust bunnies behind.

Yuki face palmed. She should have expected something like that coming from the fastest player in the team. The girl giggled, sighed and continued to walk. She was a few steps away from the main door of the building when a voice greeted her.

"Hello… Yu-chan~" A voice of woman said in a tone that was either teasing, or filled with hatred.

**.::Blue Truth End::.**

Flo: Yay~! X3~!

IE Cast: … That's your history? (looks at Yuki)

Yuki: … Half of it…

Flo: XD

Yuu: **Read ****and ****review ****please ****(yawns)**

Flo: OI! =.="!


	7. Green Miracles

Flo: Welcome, welcome! Hhmm let's see now… XD I don't own Level-5 so yeah! I only own this plot and my OCs!

IE Cast: (watching TV in the living room)

Flo: (sweat drop)

**.Colours of Life Chapter 7 Green Miracles.**

Yuki stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called. She knew who it was very well.

"What do you want, Yume-san?" She spit out, coldly.

Yume, the detective who was working on Yuki's case, chuckled slightly. She was a woman in her middle-ages who had long green coloured hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm here to visit you, is that so wrong?" Yume asked, mockingly.

Yuki gripped her bag. "Just, don't call me that."

True, before this she really wanted somebody to call her using her real name, but not from the likes of _her._

Yume sighed as she twirled a strand of her curly green hair. "Fine, I'm just here to tell you that we've got more evidence from your case that leads to Kageyama Reiji."

Yuki slowly nodded, not even looking at Yume. "Is that all?"

Yume sighed again and stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "Yes, that's all."

"Then leave."

Another sigh escaped Yume's mouth. She slowly walked away from Yuki and the building. "I still don't get why you're so cold to me." She whispered as she brushed past the cross-dressing teen.

Yuki's grip on her bag tightened even more and she gritted her teeth. After she was sure that Yume was gone, Yuki walked into the tall building and went to the elevators.

Once reaching her apartment, she went in and locked the door, cursing under her breath.

"Does she think I'm that stupid? !" Yuki shouted in frustration as she threw her bag onto the sofa. She hiccupped and sat on the ground, her head in between her knees. She cried again.

_She thinks that I don't know… She thinks that I trust her… Well, think again! I know that Kageyama wasn't the one who destroyed my life. I know he didn't do it because I knew who really did it._

_And I don't need to say who it was._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Yuki, the new supply of vegetables just arrived, would you mind stacking them up in the storage room?" Hibiki asked the young girl, who nodded happily in response. It was a weekend and she was supposed to be 'Yuuya' right now and practice for the upcoming match against Teikoku, but Hibiki decided to just let her be even though he knew well he should be forcing her to run 5 laps around the field.

The girl went to the back of the ramen shop while Hibiki went to serve the other customers.

The door to the ramen shop slid open and to Hibiki's surprise, Endou and the rest of the soccer team walked in.

"Hey coach!" They chorused. Hibiki froze a while from shock.

Yuki, who was still arranging the crates, almost dropped one when she heard the whole team entering Rairaiken. Dang, what was she going to do now? Hide in here until everybody goes home?

Endou grinned. "One ramen please, coach!" He was really hungry, they had just finished practice about a few minutes ago and he wanted to eat. The others agreed. Kazemaru took a seat next to Endou and sweat dropped. The managers did the same.

Hibiki hesitantly prepared everybody's order. He was worried about Yuki. Were they going to find out about her? What was he going to answer when they ask about 'Yuuya'?

Unfortunately, Natsumi being the observant-type she is, had to bring the topic up.

"If you don't mind me asking coach, but do you know where Yuuya-kun is? He never left anybody a message and he's not answering his phone." Natsumi the psychic asked.

Hibiki stared at the pot of soup. He didn't know what to answer. Natsumi lifted an eyebrow. "Coach?"

A door being opened was heard and everybody turned around to see a white-haired girl with snow-white eyes walk out of Rairaiken's storage room with a smile.

Kazemaru choked on his own breath when he saw Yuki.

Gouenji's eyes widened and he slightly sweat dropped.

Hibiki's jaw dropped slightly.

While the others; simply tilted their heads in confusion, all of them wondering the same question, who was she?

"Is there anything else, Hibiki-san?" Yuki smiled sweetly. Domon looked back and forth, from Hibiki to Yuki and then back to Hibiki again.

"W-Who is she?" Domon asked, slightly shocked.

Handa arched an eyebrow. "I've never seen her around town before."

Yuki smiled, though she was slightly nervous. She looked at Hibiki. "The name's Koharu Yamamura. Just call me Koharu." Yuki lied about her identity, yet again.

"I'm Hibiki's niece." She added and slightly bowed.

Hibiki gasped slightly. This girl was good… good at making lies!

Endou's eyes blinked. "Niece?" He looked at Hibiki. "You had a niece?" He asked.

Hibiki nodded slightly.

_Two can play at this game, Yuki._

"She usually comes to Raimon during school breaks and helps me out with the shop. But her parents are out of the country right now, so they asked me if I could take care of her for some time."

"Ah, souka!" Endou grinned. "It's nice to meet you Koharu! I'm Mamoru Endou, captain of Raimon Jr. High's soccer club!"

Yuki smiled nervously. "I heard all about you from Hibiki-san!" She exclaimed, ignoring Kazemaru's glare and Gouenji's glances.

After some re-introducing with the club members, Yuki helped Hibiki out with making the orders. When Yuki was serving Kazemaru's dumplings, the teen boy grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, we're having a talk after this.

Yuki stuck her tongue out at Kazemaru and whispered back a fine.

After everybody left, it was just Hibiki, Yuki, Gouenji and Kazemaru.

Hibiki lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You two knew about her?"

"Yeah…" Kazemaru chuckled nervously. Boy was Hibiki acting like an over-protective father. Gouenji smirked from behind Kazemaru.

"But I guess I forgot to tell them that I work here at Rairaiken." Yuki grinned and stuck her tongue out again. Kazemaru glared at Yuki. "Oh, nice acting back there, by the way." Gouenji said, trying to cool off the atmosphere.

"Hah, you two aren't bad at keeping secrets either." Yuki said, counter-attacking Kazemaru with her own glare. An electric current flowed between the two teen's eyes. Gouenji and Hibiki sweat dropped.

Kazemaru broke the stare-off and checked his phone, a small vein pop clearly seen on his head. It was past nine. He closed it gave Yuki a one last glare. "I'll be going now. Ja ne."

Yuki stuck her tongue out again and pouted like a little kid. "Night." She said simply.

Gouenji half-smiled and then waved slightly, before walking out.

"Are you sure it's safe for them to know?" Hibiki asked as he turned around to face Yuki. The girl smirked. "Hmph, they're trustable enough, in my opinion." She grinned. Hibiki sighed. What more would come out of her?

In Japan, it was already night time. But halfway across the Earth, somewhere in America, a few kids were just about to have their morning soccer practice.

"Ooii Kazuuyaaa~!" A fourteen-year old with blond hair and was wearing goggles said, trying to grab the attention of another fourteen-year old who had brown hair swept sideways at the back.

The brunette blinked and was down-to-Earth again. "Huh? Oh, sorry about that Dylan." He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Dylan sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Get your head into the game, would ya?" He said. Kazuya apologized again for spacing off.

"Really, I'll focus more on practice okay?" He said. Another teen, with golden hair walked towards the two. "What Dylan's saying is right Kazuya. You're spacing out more often in the field. Is there something wrong?" The captain of their team asked. He was slightly worried for the brunette, who seemed to have a big problem.

Kazuya sweat dropped. "Was it that obvious, Mark?" He felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out ever again right now.

Mark half smiled and nodded his head. Dylan grinned. "See? I tooold yah~"

Kazuya sighed and smiled at how his friends cared so much about him. "Well… I've been having dreams about a girl lately… I've never seen her face but all I know is that she has long and straight snow white hair." The brunette confessed.

The girl he was talking about had started appearing in his dreams about a month ago. He never really cared about her, until just three days ago. He had dreamed about her crying, and he himself turning his back on her and walking away. It had boggled his mind ever since.

Why did the girl looked so, so familiar but yet, he never knew her or met her in real life?

And yesterday, was a dream about the both of them singing karaoke together, with Mark and Dylan cheering for them both. If he remembered correctly, they were singing the song 'There's Nothing' sung by Sean Kingston and Paula De.

Dylan and Mark both raised their eye brows. Girl with snow white hair?

And then both of their eyes widened slightly in realization. Could it be? That Kazuya was slowly remembering those three years of his life with her?

But… the doctor said he would never, repeat, never remember those three years and _her_.

This had to be a joke.

"Well, sorry about the worry guys." Kazuya grinned and scratched the back of his head. He took a ball and started to practice his dribble, leaving the two behind. Though; his face reflected worry and confusion.

Mark and Dylan looked at each other.

"Do you think…?" Mark asked, looking back at the dribbling Kazuya.

Dylan grinned. "I reckon he is."

Mark smiled. "Should we help him remember?"

"Nah, I think he's better off trying to remember her all by his own. Besides, isn't he going to Japan to look for Aki in a few more days?" Dylan said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Mark kicked up a soccer ball and caught it. "Of course… But still, the chances of finding her are 50/50. Japan's quite a big country."

Dylan frowned slightly in thought. But then he grinned again. "Miracles are everywhere, dear Mark." He laughed.

Mark chuckled. "Whatever you say, Dylan. Now let's get back to practice and hope for the best."

Dylan nodded and they went back to the field.

**Chapter 7: Green Miracles END**

Flo: …

Kazuya: WTH.

Flo: TEEHEE (grins)

Yuki: (sweat drop) You good for nothing author.

Flo: BLEH! (sticks tongue out) XD


	8. Purple It's Teikoku

Flo: …

IE Cast: Well, she's silent…

Flo: …

IE Cast: And it's creepy O.e

'**Colours of Life Chapter 8 Purple: It's Teikoku'**

This was it. Today is the day where Raimon faces Teikoku once again; only this time, in an official match.

The Raimon soccer club members arrived at Teikoku Academy, where the district finals are being held. Endou was, as usual, pumped up. He couldn't wait to meet Kidou again. But there were exceptions, of course.

Half of the soccer club members were nervous like Hell. The managers could only sweat drop at Kabeyama who asked if he could go to the toilet.

Coach Hibiki led them into the building. It was then did he suddenly have a change of attitude.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU STEP! THERE COULD BE TRAPS ANYWHERE!" he shouted.

Yuki had the biggest sweat drop. She had never seen their coach act like this before. It was freaky, yet funny at the same time. The other first-year soccer players however, didn't take it like she did. All of them were jumping around on the floors and touching the walls to seeif there really were traps set up for them.

Yuki looked left and right. There were so many hallways that led to numerous places in the school. The cross-dressing girl stopped walking. She let the other soccer players leave her a number of steps behind.

Then, she disappeared.

"Yuuya-kun?" Haruna turned around a few moments later. She wanted to ask her classmate something but instead, she gasped when she couldn't find him. "Wait everyone! I can't find Yuuya-kun! He's not here!" she shouted.

Everybody stopped walking and looked at their youngest manager.

"Again? And at the district finals too?" Kazemaru facepalmed – keeping up a good acting spree.

Endou sweat dropped. "It'll be okay. He'll probably show up at the last minute, just like in all the other matches we had,"

"Seriously… what is wrong with him?" Someoka scowled.

Gouenji, knowing that 'Yuuya' disappeared for a legitimate reason, looked at their coah. His eyebrows rose when he noticed that Coach Hibiki… looked even more terrified than ever.

_What the Hell? _The ace striker thought to himself.

…

Yuki took her steps carefully. This was it. If she could just find _that, _then her investigation all of this time would be a success.

"Where are you going, Kidou?" a voice said. Yuki stopped in her tracks and leaned against the nearest wall.

"I'll be back before the game starts, I promise." Another voice said, Yuki assuming that it belonged to this 'Kidou' guy. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Not only that, Kidou's shadow seemed to be heading this way too.

The girl panicked. If he turned into this hallway, then her cover would be blown and she'd be accused of spying; not that Teikoku didn't send one to her school in the first place. Make that two.

The girl's breathing started to get uncontrollable. Her heart rate increased. What was going to happen if she was found out? She surely couldn't run fast enough. She wasn't a ninja nor was she anything close to being like Kazemaru.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her small shoulders. "Eep!" she let out a small squeak.

The pair of hands dragged her into a small and dark closet she didn't know existed before. She squirmed as the door closed in front of her. She noticed a mop and a broom and guessed that she had been dragged into the janitor's closet.

"Sshh quiet down or else he'll hear us," an adult voice whispered from behind her.

Yuki immediately calmed down. She knew who it was. Of course, it was Detective Onigawara.

Yuki's snow white eyes found their way to the closed door. She saw the shadow of Kidou standing in front of the closet's door. A few seconds later, he left.

Yuki pushed the door open and fell out, along with the man that dragged her into the closet. She coughed a little from all the dust that was inside.

"Seriously Onigawara-sensei… You're lucky I don't have a weak heart!" she said in a mocking tone and brushed her wig with her fingers.

Detective Onigawara chuckled as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Yuki asked before standing up. She was still dusting her tracksuit and wig.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one to ask you that?" the man replied. "You're supposed to be with your teammates, not pry around like a spy,"

Yuki gasped and glared at the man. Onigawara chuckled again.

"I know you want to find _that _but leave it to the professionals, your job right now is to go back to your coach and help your team win this match. Plus, Hibiki's worried sick about you. He said you might get kidnapped or something,"

"Pft!" Hibiki? Worried sick? Well, that's certainly new."

Onigawara stared at Yuki with serious eyes. The girl noticed this and grunted. "Fine… I'll go back to the team…" she muttered before picking up her bag. She then walked back into the direction she had came from, leaving Onigawara behind.

The detective sighed. "You may not notice it… but… you act way too much like your father…" he said to himself as an image of Aoi Daichi appeared next to the walking Yuki in the back of his mind. He laughed a little again.

"_Too _much like him," he muttered.

There was just too much resemblance; their style of walking, talking and not to mention their body language.

"Daichi… if only you were here to see her now…"

…

Damn, Yuuya's still not here yet!" Someoka shouted and slammed his fist onto his locker's door. He turned around to look at Endou. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked the captain of the team.

Endou gripped his fists together. What _were _they going to do? By this time, Yuuya would usually appear – all set in his jersey.

"We'll have no choice but to go on without him," the brunette finally said. He looked at their coach, "That okay with you, Coach?"

Hibiki stayed silent. He didn't say anything at all. Gouenji looked at Kazemaru with worried eyes. Kazemaru returned Gouenji's look with the same one.

"I don't think we have any other choice, now do we?" Hibiki asked back as an answer. He turned around and walked out of the changing room.

Outside, the managers were waiting for the boys. They heard the coach and soccer player's discussion about Yuuya. Now they were starting to get worried too.

"This is so unlike him…" Aki said.

"And this is so unlike Haruna to disappear without a trace," Natsumi pointed out.

"What?" the green-haired manager looked around. Her eyes widened in shock. "What… but… W-Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know…"

…

"Oh Holy Mother of Cows I'm screwed!" Yuki shouted to herself. Her pace quickened.

"I'M LOOSTT!" she whined and started to wave her hands around in panic. She had decided to take off her wig; her long white hair flowing behind her as she ran. She knew she should be worrying about her identity being discovered but she was more worried about the match.

If she didn't find her teammates in time, she'd be dead meat.

_BAM!_

"OW!" two people shouted at the same time. Yuki rubbed her aching head.

"Ow… Oh, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't notice you! Uh, I have to go sorry bye!" the girl apologized in one breath and ran away. She didn't even look at the person who she crashed into. In a matter of seconds, she was out of sight again.

The person who was still on the floor rubbed his head and grunted in pain.

_Who was that?_

All he saw was the colour white; with a tad bit of blue and yellow. Wait… blue and yellow?

"Don't tell me… that was one of Raimon's players?" Kidou asked himself. He opened his eyes and saw something on the floor. The captain of Teikoku's soccer team picked it up with his right hand as he stood up.

It was hairclip. A white coloured hairclip with sky blue coloured snowflake patterns.

Kidou was starting to get even more suspicious.

…

As Yuki continued running, she started to hear faint claps of people in a crowd. She heard cheering. She ran even faster.

_Ah, don't tell me the game already started… _she shouted.

She reached the opened door and stepped out. The girl was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. Her eyes soon got accustomed and she finally saw field.

The good news that she understood first was, the game hasn't begun yet.

The bad news; she was all the way on top of the spectator's seats. And to make matters worse, the two teams were already shaking hands. If she turned around now, she would surely get lost again.

"Holy shit…" Yuki whispered to herself. She glanced at Raimon's side of the field. Everybody was getting for the kickoff.

She saw Endou – who looked like he was deep in thought -, Kazemaru and the others.

The whistle blew.

And metal steel bars fell from the sky onto Raimon's side of the field.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear as the whole stadium went silent.

She took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand. She watched as more and more metal bars fell.

Her eyes started to water as the thought of losing her teammates crossed her mind. She saw her coach, Hibiki, standing up from the bench with horror. All three managers were too shocked to even flinch.

_No… They can't die… No more…_

"_I won't let you die Yu-chan,"_

"_What sort of cousin I would be, if I had left you here?"_

"_It'll be alright, okay? Yuu-kun and Atsuya might not be here anymore… but Shi-nii-chan will always be by your side… I promise."_

"_You're not alone anymore, I'm here for you… now, tomorrow and always… and all of this, because I love you…"_

Yuki covered her ears and closed her eyes abruptly. Her knees buckled. She fell back onto the floor – not wanting to hear or see anything. Her cheeks started to get wet with her tears. She lost more people who were dearest to her.

_Why…?_

_I guess I am alone now…_

_She won again…_

_I don't want to fight anymore…_

"H-hey! Look, they're okay!" somebody in the audience shouted.

Yuki's teary eyes opened. She gasped.

_Maybe… it's still not too late…_

…

Ichinose tossed and turned in his bed. He was so tired from practice earlier; and he had been trying to get some sleep for the past hour already.

But he just couldn't.

He just couldn't get some shut eye.

Because every time he did that, he'll wake up moments later, drenched in his own sweat and gasping for air.

He had been experiencing this for almost a month now, and it had really bothered him. He was lucky enough that this only occurred once every week.

He told his parents about his problem and his dad came up with the idea that he might be suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder.

Could it be he was still traumatized from the truck accident years ago? He wasn't quite sure.

All he wanted to know right now… is why all of this is happening to him…

**.End.**

Flo: Thanks for reading! OwO)/ ((as usual, I didn't proof read out of laziness XD))

Ichinose: Maybe leave a review too? XD

Yuki: Come back again soon! ^.^


End file.
